Lo que sucede cuando de la familia Weasley se trata
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que muestras lo que puede suceder cuando los pequeños pelirrojos están de por medio. Para: VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.
1. Intento

**Lo que sucede cuando se trata de la familia Weasley**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Intento**

—Ron está llorando.

—Ya me di cuenta, Charlie.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, Bill? Tú eres el mayor de todos.

Los gemelos asienten con la cabeza.

—Yo digo que debe dolerle el estómago —opina Percy.

—Pues yo pienso que tiene hambre. Hace mucho tiempo que mamá hizo que bebiera su infusión.

Los niños se dirigen a la cocina. Bill es el de mayor altura, por lo que él se encarga de conseguir los ingredientes para preparar el biberón de Ron. Percy es quien enciende la hornalla y entre los gemelos se las ingenian para alcanzar el mueble donde se guarda el recipiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos calentar la infusión?

—Mamá la calienta cinco minutos —interviene Percy

—¡Mentira! —exclama Charlie—. Son diez minutos. ¿Quieres que Ron se sienta mal después?

Percy niega.

—Lo dejaremos diez minutos y luego colocaremos la infusión en el biberón.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —es George el que habla.

A los seis minutos la infusión comienza a hervir y saltar para los costados, ensuciando parte de la cocina en el proceso.

—Percy tenía razón, son solamente cinco minutos.

—¡Niños! —su madre acaba de llegar.


	2. Calor

**Lo que sucede cuando se trata de la familia Weasley**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Calor**

Es verano y hace demasiado calor.

Arthur trata de refrescarse con un periódico viejo y Molly prepara bebidas frías para que los pequeños puedan relajarse un poco.

Pero los gemelos no se conforman con eso.

—Tengo calor, Fred.

—Yo también, George.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Depende —responde—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú?

—Estaba pensando en llenar la bañera de agua y meternos en ella. ¿Qué estabas pensando tú?

—Yo pensaba que meter a Percy en la bañera pero tu idea es mejor.

Los dos gemelos es escabullen de forma silenciosa y llegan hasta el piso donde se ubica el baño. Se desnudan rápidamente, abren el grifo del agua y la bañera comienza a llenarse.

—Cierra el grifo, Fred. Ya es suficiente agua.

Fred obedece las palabras de su hermano pero hay un pequeño detalle: acaba de romper el grifo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Fue un accidente —dice y pone una expresión de inocencia.

Los límites de la bañera son desbordados y el agua comienza a filtrarse por las maderas.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a mamá?

—¡Fred! ¡George!

—Creo que ya se enteró.


	3. Pegcy

**Lo que sucede cuando se trata de la familia Weasley**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Pegcy**

A Percy le gusta leer.

Para su cumpleaños lo único que pide son libros y más libros. Por supuesto que sus padres le complacen su deseo, están orgullosos de tener otro hijo igual de aplicado y se esfuerzan para conseguir la lectura que él solicita.

—¿Por qué te gusta leer? —le pregunta Fred o quizás George.

—Porque leer enriquece la mente y el vocabulario.

Sus dos hermanos sueltan una carcajada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, _Pegcy_?

—No me gusta que me digas así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿_Pegcy_?

—¡Es Percy!

—¿_Pegcy_? —vuelve a repetir uno de los gemelos.

Percy se pone de pie con el rostro rabioso por la insistencia de sus hermanos, pero en el descuido Fred toma su libro preferido y comienza a correr por toda la casa.

—¡Ven aquí, Fred o George!

—Yo soy Fred —dice el que no está corriendo.

—Lo siento, Fred.

—Es broma, yo soy Fred —contesta el que tiene su libro.

El hermano mayor se muerde el labio y continúa corriendo.

—Dame mi libro.

—No quiero, _Pegcy._

—Te atraparé.

—¡Nunca!


	4. Escoba

**Lo que sucede cuando se trata de la familia Weasley**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Escoba**

—¡Quiero mi propia escoba!

Ginny solamente tiene cuatro años pero grita de una manera similar a la de su madre y provoca muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Eres demasiado pequeña, Gin. Tienes que aguardar unos años más —intenta convencerle sin éxito su padre, le acaricia el cabello rojizo como el fuego—. Tienes otros juguetes para divertirte.

—¡Yo quiero una escoba como la de Charlie!

—Pero tu hermano Charlie ya es un poco mayor y quiere jugar Quidditch.

—Yo también quiero jugar _Cuiwitch._

—Es Quidditch, Gin. Y aún debes esperar unos años más.

—¡Ahora! ¡Lo quiero ahora!

Arthur rueda los ojos. ¿Por qué Molly tuvo que ir a visitar a la tía Muriel y dejarle con la pequeña? Ginny es igual de testaruda que su señora esposa.

—Hagamos un trato —le dice y la mirada de su hija brilla—. Para tu próximo cumpleaños te compraré una escoba de menor tamaño que la de Charlie, para que puedas volar de manera segura y tu madre no quiera asesinarme. ¿Trato?

—¡Trato!

Le abraza con sus diminutos bracitos.


	5. Dragón

**Lo que sucede cuando se trata de la familia Weasley**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Dragón**

A Charlie le gustan los dragones y eso no es una novedad para nadie de la familia. Desde que descubrió a esas particulares y peligrosas criaturas, nadie consigue sacarle la idea de tener un dragón como mascota.

—Debes entender que los dragones no son mascotas para tener en el jardín —dice su madre.

—Además, los gnomos se sentirías reemplazados —acota su padre.

Charlie continúa diciendo que quiere un dragón y si sus padres no se lo dan, entonces él lo conseguirá por sus propios miedos. Es solamente un niño pero sus progenitores saben la terquedad que puede llegar a tener. El niño sube las escaleras y se encuentra con su hermano Bill.

—¿Por qué esa expresión, Charlie?

—Papá y mamá dicen que no puedo tener un dragón.

Sabe que su hermano pequeño quiere un dragón sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

—¿Qué te parece si yo hechizo el dragón que tienes de felpa para que parezca uno real?

A Charlie le brillan los ojos.

—¡Sí!

Bill sabe que nada bueno va a salir de eso pero la expresión de felicidad de su hermano es suficiente para no tener miedo de la reprimenda de su madre.


End file.
